Prayer for a Prelude
by Annikaya
Summary: Severus Snape discovers a little bit about what it is to be Harry Potter as the final battle draws nearer.
1. Reconciliation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this story._

* * *

_RECONCILIATION_

_SOME may have blamed you that you took away_

_The verses that could move them on the day_

_When, the ears being deafened, the sight of the eyes blind_

_With lightning, you went from me, and I could find_

_Nothing to make a song about but kings,_

_Helmets, and swords, and half-forgotten things_

_That were like memories of you - but now_

_We'll out, for the world lives as long ago;_

_And while we're in our laughing, weeping fit,_

_Hurl helmets, crowns, and swords into the pit._

_But, dear, cling close to me; since you were gone,_

_My barren thoughts have chilled me to the bone._

_-William Butler Yeats_

Some days Severus Snape wished that humanity had never pulled itself from the primeordial ooze. Some days he thought maybe it would be ok if Voldemort _did_ win because eventually he would destroy all of man kind and then the things that Voldemort did to people could never happen again because there wouldn't _be_ people. Some days the screaming never seemed to stop ringing in his ears.

It took all his remaining energy to apparate away when the Dark Lord waved his hand. If he wasn't so tired Snape would worry about splicing himself but, as it was, he could barely think. Instead his mind kept traveling to the way his hands shook and the way his muscles still twitched in memory of the cruciatus curse they'd been subjected to.

There was the familiar blurring and the heavy shock as he found his feet on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Heavily he fell to his knees and let his eyes slip closed for a second to catch his breath, one hand curled protectively along his side where his abdominal muscles screamed in protest.

_Open your eyes Severus. You can't let yourself fall asleep here,_ he told himself. When he dragged open his eyes, bracing himself to stagger upright, a blue vial filled his sight.

"You'll be needing this." But that wasn't the voice of Dumbledore, who so often held forth that same vial to him.

"Potter? What are you doing out after hours?" He rasped but he was too tired to be angry.

"Trying to help you. Now drink the potion."

He took it, feeling his muscles unknot as the liquid fire made a cool path down his throat and under his lungs.

"Dumbledore sent you?"

Potter shook his head. "No. I saw the meeting and knew you'd be coming."

"And decided you'd like a sight of me down on my knees? Is that it Potter? Thought it be funny to see me like this?"

"Stop being like that! Do you really think I spend all my days planning ways to make you miserable? In case you didn't notice, I was trying to help! I even brought you some Dreamless Sleep!"

"Why?" Severus Snape eyed the younger man suspiciously, waiting for the snide comment or the sneering laugh or for the camera to flash.

This time Potter's voice was soft and weary. "Because we're both human beings Snape. We're not Voldemort and I help people when I can. Nobody deserves the Crucius."

More steady now, Snape rose to his feet. His gaze never left Potter's face and he thought he saw something there that he never had before. Maybe it was the lighting or just how tired he was, but Snape thought there was a depth there and an age.

"Very well. I accept the Dreamless Sleep. Where is it?"

Wordlessly Potter pulled the vial from his robe pocket and handed it over.

"Go back to your dormitory Potter. If I see you out again I _will _take points."

The younger boy turned to go, then stopped and marched back over to his professor.

"What _now_ Potter? Do you _want_ a detention?"

"Hello Professor. My name's Harry Potter. I'm in Gryffindor, my favorite color is red, I like flying and my favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts." Potter stuck out his hand.

For a second Snape could only stare at his student, mystified. Then, to his surprise, the corner of his lip twitched in a small smile. He shook hands with Potter. It was surreal. He wondered if maybe he'd really been driven crazy by the Crucius and was dreaming all of this. "I am Professor Severus Snape. I'm a Slytherin, my favorite color is burgundy and I teach Potions."

Harry's smile was small but it was there. "Goodnight sir."

"Why Potter?"

And the smile was not there, only a boy older than any boy Snape had ever known before. "Because we're running out of time Professor. And I don't want to end it still hating you."

And for some reason as he watched the small figure walk back to the castle, Severus Snape felt cold inside.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Please review and tell me what you think! Otherwise I'll never know what kind of stuff you guys like._


	2. Constellations of Heaven

_HE THINKS OF HIS PAST GREATNESS WHEN A PART OF THE CONSTELLATIONS OF HEAVEN_

_I HAVE drunk ale from the Country of the Young_

_And weep because I know all things now:_

_I have been a hazel-tree, and they hung_

_The Pilot Star and the Crooked Plough_

_Among my leaves in times out of mind:_

_I became a rush that horses tread:_

_I became a man, a hater of the wind,_

_Knowing one, out of all things, alone, that his head_

_May not lie on the breast nor his lips on the hair_

_Of the woman that he loves, until he dies._

_O beast of the wilderness, bird of the air,_

_Must I endure your amorous cries?_

_-William Butler Yeats_

He started watching the boy after that. He hadn't expected to be surprised by anyone and didn't want it to happen again. Severus prided himself on being observant and hadn't liked finding out he'd missed something.

But he still couldn't figure out Potter. That night the boy had seemed so mature and as if there was a weight upon him. Snape knew that Potter had seen what had happened at the Death Eater meeting, had seen the death and blood and torture. And yet the boy laughed merrily with his friends and was, in fact, more cheerful than either of his friends. He even organized half the Gryffindor house into a conspiracy to hit everyone in Hogwarts with a cheering charm. Since no one quite felt like casting it on _him_ Snape pretended he didn't notice but he overheard McGonagall commenting on how nice and thoughtful it was of the children. Snape even went so far as to sit within hearing range of the trio during the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw game.

"I can't believe you actually read _Hogwarts: A History_!" Hermione squealed. "Wasn't it excellent? What did you think of chapter eight about the wards?"

Ron was looking at Harry with amazement. "I can't believe you sold out mate."

Harry grinned. "Would tickets to the Chudley Cannon's game make it up to you?"

Ron's ears turned red, a sure sign of his famous temper. Harry hastened to explain. "I got two tickets, so I had to do something to make it even with Hermione. But you'll go to the game with me, won't you?"

"You're kidding right? How'd you get tickets?"

Harry shrugged, his eyes following the Hufflepuff seeker, evaluating the competition.

Impulsively Hermione reached over Ron and embraced her dark haired friend.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "I'm just glad you're feeling more cheerful. You were really down a few weeks ago."

Harry smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Nobody noticed but Snape.

"That reminds me Hermione. Are there wizard zoos like there are muggle ones?" Harry asked curiously.

She looked pleased that he had asked and pleased that she could show off her knowledge. "Of course. Haven't you ever been to one? That was one of the first things my parents and I did after getting my letter."

"I want to go sometime. Do ya think your mum would let us over Christmas Ron?"

"Oh sure Harry. It'll keep Fred and George out of her hair for a day. Wait till you see the amphibian house."

The three continued on, chatting amiably until the match ended and they all stood to get out of the bleachers. There was a large crowd at the stairs and in the mob Harry got separated from his friends.

"The zoo Potter?" Snape said so softly that only Harry could hear him.

Harry's expression was inscrutable. "There are some things I'd like to do in my life."

"Do give me some credit. You don't like the Chudley Cannon's any more than I do."

There was a long pause and when Harry replied his voice was as serious as his eyes. "And how do you want people to remember _you_ professor?"

But before Snape could retort Harry had slipped through an opening in the crowd and down the stairs.

_Author's Notes: Once again, please review. It really makes my day._


	3. Maid Quiet

_MAID QUIET_

_WHERE has Maid Quiet gone to,_

_Nodding her russet hood?_

_The winds that awakened the stars_

_Are blowing through my blood._

_O how could I be so calm_

_When she rose up to depart?_

_Now words that called up the lightning_

_Are hurtling through my heart._

_-William Butler Yeats_

* * *

He wanted to ponder what Harry meant in that one enigmatic statement but he never got the chance.

Parvati Patil was murdered on the next Hogsmead trip.

No one knew she was missing until that evening when she didn't come back in the carriages. It was too late when Snape found out. She was still alive but the damage was too great and he could only watch her bleed out while the Death Eaters laughed. And he had to pretend he didn't feel his very soul crack into a million tiny pieces.

He couldn't even save her body because Voldemort decided he would like to take it with him and dump it right inside the front door of the ministry of magic.

When he apparated to his usual spot at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and finished noisily throwing up Potter was headed his way, tears streaking his face and another vial of Dreamless Sleep in his hand.

"I could have gotten that myself."

Potter's voice was steady, regardless of the tears still streaming down his cheeks. "I had to get myself some anyway."

"You saw?" But it wasn't really a question. He knew and felt another weight drop into his stomach at the thought of a child seeing what he had seen.

"The aurors are on their way right now." He looked like he wanted to say something more but couldn't.

"He didn't tell me." And Snape wondered why he was trying to justify himself to Harry Potter anyway but it hurt and it had been a child that had died, a child that had been under his protection.

"I didn't know either." Harry's shoulders hunched inward and his head dropped in defeat.

There was a long silence as both struggled with something terrible and dark, with things they shouldn't have had to speak.

"The headmaster will announce it at breakfast." Snape's head pounded with the need to run to his dungeons and hide and wipe out what had happened in sleep with no dreams. "You don't have to go."

Something that looked like a smile but was really some sort of sad grimace came across Potter's face. "I know." Without another word he silently made his way back in the direction from which he'd come.

And Snape discovered that his cheeks were wet too.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for the great response to the last two chapters! I think it's really funny that you guys figured out what Harry was doing by reading Hermione's favorite book and yet Snape's still so clueless. Don't worry, he'll figure it out! Anyway, this chapter was really hard for me to write. I really didn't want to kill Parvati but it just kind of happened. So...review and let me know what you think!_


	4. Cry of the Sedge

_HE HEARS THE CRY OF THE SEDGE_

_I WANDER by the edge_

_Of this desolate lake_

_Where wind cries in the sedge:_

_iUntil the axle break_

_That keeps the stars in their round,_

_And hands hurl in the deep_

_The banners of East and West,_

_And the girdle of light is unbound,_

_Your breast will not lie by the breast_

_Of your beloved in sleep._

_-William Butler Yeats_

Harry Potter did not look like a boy that had seen a girl tortured to death. He did not look like a child destined to save the world as he sat at breakfast and pretended he didn't know what Dumbledore was going to tell the students. And Snape wondered why he was there that morning when he could have stayed away and not have to hear the headmaster tell all the students that Parvati would not be coming back.

Harry patted Hermione's shoulder as she sobbed into his shirt. But his own eyes were dry and empty and Snape could not help but recall in contrast the strange way that Harry had cried last night and not cared.

"Do you believe in God Hermione?"

She sat up and wiped futilely at her eyes. "Y-Yes."

Even from this great distance Snape could see how old Harry had suddenly become. That his mask had slipped.

"Then believe in heaven for me Hermione."

She nodded, thinking he was trying to make her feel better about Parvati but Snape knew it was more. He knew what it felt like to ask someone to save a spot in their souls for you. To believe in something better for you. And he wondered why Harry Potter thought he had to ask for that.

Harry smiled and patted Hermione on the shoulder again. "Come on Hermione. Parvati wouldn't want us to be sitting here moping."

Determination shown in the other girl's eyes. "You're right Harry! She would want us to enjoy Hogwarts! She would want us to enjoy our schooling!"

"Right Hermione." He said indulgently and followed her out of the hall.

"You were at breakfast this morning."

"So were you." Potter pointed out neutrally and Snape didn't tell the boy it was different, that he was a teacher and had to attend. Instead he asked the question he'd wondered all day.

"Why don't you believe in God Potter?"

Those green eyes were subdued and hidden in shadows. "How can I believe in a god that loves and hurts us? That wouldn't let me save her?"

"It wasn't your fault."

And if eyes are the window to the soul what happens when the soul is breaking? Snape felt like he was drowning, like he was dying too inside of those eyes.

"He'll keep going until I stop him."

"You defeated him once Potter. That's more than enough. The world is not your responsibility."

The boy lifted his gaze to the heavens. "The prophesy says it's me. Me or him."

_A god that would send a child to defeat a demon…_ He didn't say anything. He hadn't known about the prophesy. Didn't know it was more than a penchant for trouble that kept putting the boy in the middle of every explosion.

It was barely a sound at all but he whispered "I'm sorry." _Sorry that you have to see people die, sorry that you have to care, sorry that you have to kill someone or die._

"Me too."

And this time when Snape went back inside he left Harry out there still staring at the starry sky.

_Author's Notes: Well, really the poem at the top belongs with the next chapter but I couldn't use two poems for the next chapter and I've already got one for that chapter so…I'm going to stop babbling. Anyway, review!_


	5. The Rose of Battle

_The Rose of Battle_

_Rose of all Roses, Rose of all the World!  
The tall thought-woven sails, that flap unfurled  
Above the tide of hours, trouble the air,  
And God's bell buoyed to be the water's care;  
While hushed from fear, or loud with hope, a band  
With blown, spray-dabbled hair gather at hand,  
Turn if you may from battles never done,  
I call, as they go by me one by one,  
Danger no refuge holds, and war no peace,  
For him who hears love sing and never cease,  
Beside her clean-swept hearth, her quiet shade:  
But gather all for whom no love hath made  
A woven silence, or but came to cast  
A song into the air, and singing passed  
To smile on the pale dawn; and gather you  
Who have sougft more than is in rain or dew,  
Or in the sun and moon, or on the earth,  
Or sighs amid the wandering, starry mirth,  
Or comes in laughter from the sea's sad lips,  
And wage God's battles in the long grey ships.  
The sad, the lonely, the insatiable,  
To these Old Night shall all her mystery tell;  
God's bell has claimed them by the little cry  
Of their sad hearts, that may not live nor die.  
Rose of all Roses, Rose of all the World!  
You, too, have come where the dim tides are hurled  
Upon the wharves of sorrow, and heard ring  
The bell that calls us on; the sweet far thing.  
Beauty grown sad with its eternity  
Made you of us, and of the dim grey sea.  
Our long ships loose thought-woven sails and wait,  
For God has bid them share an equal fate;  
And when at last, defeated in His wars,  
They have gone down under the same white stars,  
We shall no longer hear the little cry  
Of our sad hearts, that may not live nor die._

_-William Butler Yeats_

* * *

Ginny Weasley was still in love with Harry Potter. She wasn't sending him terrible valentines or putting her elbow in the butter anymore but she watched him out of the corner of her eye all the time. She always knew where he was even when she wasn't looking at him. She always knew what he was doing. Maybe it wasn't obvious to the boys she dated or even to herself but it was obvious to someone who had spent most of his life trying to uncover secrets.

Snape wondered if anyone else knew. And he wondered how _dumb_ teenage boys could possibly be since Potter kept staring at her too.

It was nauseating. Especially the way they'd catch each other's eyes on accident and _blush_. Was the boy a Gryffindor or not? Why was he waiting around? And if Snape hadn't been keeping such a close eye on Potter he would never have had to watch this sickening display. He decided he'd blame the boy.

And then of course Potter had to go and blow up another cauldron, so he'd been forced to give the infernal child a detention. Which meant that he had to sit in his classroom and supervise Potter cleaning, which of course cut into_ his_ valuable time.

"Tell me Potter, have you noticed the Weasley girl's affection or are you really that dense?" It didn't come out as sharp as old insults had, after all he and Potter had come to some sort of a truce even if he didn't know entirely what it meant.

Harry didn't look up from scrubbing the cauldron. "I've noticed." His tone was curt and Snape's curiosity was roused.

"Well, are you a Gryffindor or not? Aren't you known for your incredible bravery and stupidity?"

"I'm not going to ask her, if that's what you mean."

"Afraid of her brothers Potter?"

Harry finally stopped, putting down the rag he was using and looking directly at his teacher. "You and I both know what this war is going to be Professor. I'm not going to drag any more people into it. I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me."

And suddenly Severus Snape knew what was different with Harry Potter. It came with a memory of a poem he'd heard once, long ago. A muggle poet that Dumbledore had told him he might like.

_And when at last, defeated in His wars,_

_They have gone down under the same white stars,_

_We shall no longer hear the little cry_

_Of our sad hearts, that may not live or die._

Harry Potter knew he was going to die.

Snape couldn't help but stare at the boy. He had never thought that it was going to be like this when he'd seen that familiar messy hair bent over a parchment in his class, seemingly bent on ignoring him. He'd never thought it would be like this when he'd taunted the boy for his celebrity status and the high status he'd almost certainly received. He didn't know there was a genuine person behind that, a person that really would do what was needed no matter the cost. He most certainly had not wished the world onto a child.

"You think you're going to die." he said. He didn't purposely word it that way, as if it were only the boy's self-deluded thoughts and not a certainty.

Potter's gaze was steady. "You're not too likely to survive either professor. You're going to get caught one of these days."

"I'm an adult and I made my own decisions."

"I'm making the decisions I can. I choose not to bring Ginny into this. I choose to let my friends remain happy."

"It's no choice."

"It is!" And Harry slammed his fist down on the desk, causing the cauldron to jump and clang against the desk. "I choose how to live and die!"

Snape bowed his head. "I was wrong. My apologies." There was a moment of silence. "You may go."

"My detention isn't over."

"I said it is. Go be with your friends."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

_Author's Note: So…is Harry too fatalistic? Is it too angsty and overdone? Review and let me know what you think!_


	6. The Mask

_THE MASK_

_"PUT off that mask of burning gold  
With emerald eyes."  
"O no, my dear, you make so bold  
To find if hearts be wild and wise,  
And yet not cold." _

"I would but find what's there to find,  
Love or deceit."  
"It was the mask engaged your mind,  
And after set your heart to beat,  
Not what's behind."

"But lest you are my enemy,  
I must enquire."  
"O no, my dear, let all that be;  
What matter, so there is but fire  
In you, in me?"

_-William Butler Yeats_

* * *

It was quiet for the next few weeks. Voldemort was planning something.

Harry Potter just laughed with his friends and caused good natured mayhem around the school. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were constantly smiling and laughing. The world was not holding its breath. It was laughing and enjoying amnesia.

"That's five points for talking Miss Granger." Snape informed the young girl as she put her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling at the joke Harry had just told her. Snape eyed them both suspiciously. "And since you have enough time to be talking, I expect your potion to be perfect."

Then he whirled around, his danger sense kicking in. "DROP that powdered boomslang skin Mr. Longbottom!" He strode to the front of the class, eyes scanning for trouble.

Suddenly Potter gasped softly and turned slightly pale. His hand rose instinctually to his forehead but he stopped himself. Hermione never noticed.

But she did notice when their cauldron suddenly exploded.

"What did you do?" she cried in dismay.

"He put in the wormwood when he wasn't supposed to Miss Granger. That will be detention Mr. Potter."

"It was an accident professor!" Hermione defended her friend indignantly but Snape wasn't buying it.

"Wormwood is expensive and I specifically told you all to be careful. You all heard me say that, did you not?"

"We heard you professor." Draco Malfoy chimed in, as helpful as always.

"Precisely. I will see you at seven o'clock sharp Mr. Potter. Class, bring your vials to my desk and you may be excused."

As they walked out Harry Potter looked quite pleased with himself.

"Why exactly did you want a detention Potter? I saw you add the powdered boomslang skin on purpose."

Harry's eyes were large and terrible in their depths. "I have to go Professor. Tonight."

Snape did not say anything although he felt everything finally start to fall down around him. This was it. Tonight was the end of the world. "Are you sure?"

Harry closed his eyes tightly, wishing it wasn't true either. "Yes."

"Can I help?"

"I need someone to cover me. Keep everyone busy?"

Snape nodded solemnly. He owed it to the boy to keep his friends out of it. "I will. I have a portkey for you that will take you outside Hogwarts' anti-apparition wards." He handed the boy Godric Gryffindor's sword.

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"I thought you might need it."

Harry took it, looking along its length for a moment before looking up at the potions master. "Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye Harry Potter."

"Portus!"

And then Severus Snape was alone.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Please review! Reviews are like cookies._


	7. The Rose in His Heart

_THE LOVER TELLS OF THE ROSE IN HIS HEART_

_ALL things uncomely and broken, all things worn out and old,  
The cry of a child by the roadway, the creak of a lumbering cart,  
The heavy steps of the ploughman, splashing the wintry mould,  
Are wronging your image that blossoms a rose in the deeps of my heart. _

_The wrong of unshapely things is a wrong too great to be told;  
I hunger to build them anew and sit on a green knoll apart,  
With the earth and the sky and the water, re-made, like a casket of gold  
For my dreams of your image that blossoms a rose in the deeps of my heart._

_-William Butler Yeats _

* * *

"Severus!" Dumbledore was still in his silly llama pajamas with a bright purple nightcap but his expression was anything but cheerful. In fact, he looked positively worried.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Young Harry is missing. Have you seen him?" Beside the headmaster two equally worried faces peered hopefully up at him.

And Snape just sighed, a bittersweet smile tingeing his face. "He's gone Headmaster. It's ending."

The color drained from Dumbledore's face and suddenly he looked like the old man he really was. "But…"

"What happened to him? Was he kidnapped? How'd you know you great bit g-" Ron started to shout but Hermione was one step ahead of him and she silenced him.

"He's gone to fight him without us then?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

Outside the night sky was dark and they wondered if morning would ever come.

"What…what do we do?" Hermione asked and Snape remembered then that she was just a child and as afraid and confused as he was.

"We wait Miss Granger."

"But we can still catch up to him! We have to help him!" Ron exclaimed but Dumbledore just sighed and shook his head.

"He doesn't want us there Ron."

"And you're just going to let him get himself killed!"

Pain abruptly shot up Snape's arm in a thick rope from the tattoo that marred his skin. With a grimace he clamped his hand over it.

"It's started."

Silence fell between them, broken only by Snape's gasp of pain as the energy emitted from the dark mark became worse.

"Can we do anything for you Severus?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

"No. The mark resists any other magic." he gritted out and felt the sweat bead up on his forehead. This was it. This was how he would die. He knew Potter had known the dark mark was tied to its creator. And with the death of the creator, the dark mark too would implode. Either way Snape had known what his life and death would be. They both had known that.

He refused to sit, even when the pain darkened his vision. With supreme effort of will he forced his legs to hold him steady and tried to watch the moon outside, waiting for any sign of sun.

He knew the others were watching him, knowing something was wrong, but he ignored them.

And then…the dark mark exploded inside him. His every cell screamed as it caught fire and he could feel everything inside him burning and writhing as it died. He could feel his brain shutting down, his lungs clamping closed, and his thoughts were swirling to an end as he thought _This is it. But somehow Potter has won. It's over._ But he couldn't regret it. Couldn't regret dying when they had won. With all his might he ripped whatever magic he had and sent it spinning to the wind, hoping it would land on a dark haired boy and help somehow. And his heart stopped.

A flash of gold and green hit him, warming what should have hated heat by now.

And his heart jumped and beat again.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was still standing, one hand on the wide stone window sill holding him up.

"Severus?" Dumbledore's voice was upset but not frantic. Had it really only been a few seconds that he had felt his death? It had seemed like an entire eternity to him.

Severus Snape turned. "He did it. Voldemort is gone." But he knew it wasn't over. Not until he knew if the boy was gone as well.

"Portus!" he left the children and the headmaster behind. And he hoped that there was room for one more miracle.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Just one chapter left! So please review and let me know what you think so far!_


	8. Sunrise

It was a desolate destroyed crater. That's all that was left of the grand 'castle' that had been Voldemort's. A hole in the ground now, the sides glassy with melted rock. Snape didn't care what spells had been unleashed to cause this, what had happened to the death eaters, or what had happened to Voldemort. He was only looking for one thing. He didn't think he was going to find it. Not there in that ring of death that nothing could possibly have escaped from alive. Not with destructive magic that strong.

But he hoped.

At the top far end of the crater something stirred and Harry Potter lifted his weary head.

"I never thought I was going to live."

"Neither did I." Severus Snape told him and he wondered if he believed it yet.

"I got your magic. It saved me."

"I felt you save me too."

"Do you have a light? It's awfully dark."

"Sorry, not enough magic left to light a match right now. It'll come back though. I've got one portkey left for Hogwarts." He pulled it out of his pocket and started to hand it to Harry but Harry held up one hand, stopping him.

"Wait. The sun is rising."

And they both turned to watch the sunrise of the first day of their lives.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I couldn't find an appropriate Yeats poem for this chapter so I went without. Anyway, this is all there is. I hope you liked it. Thanks for sharing this with me! Review and let me know what you thought of it. And if you have any suggestions for a poem to add I'll take all the help I can get!_


End file.
